The present invention relates to a tool for monitoring software execution, and to an apparatus, a method and a program for performing screen capturing of an image displayed when monitored software is executed.
In software development, various types of tests are done for functions, user interfaces, and so on provided by the software. As a result of the tests, when a problem is found, a person in charge of the software development (a programmer or the like) or the like analyses the test results, and works out and applies a solution; when required, the software is revised or modified. Accordingly, when a problem is found in the software test, it is desirable to collect data on the conditions of the test, and to provide a person in charge of test result analysis with the data.
For example, known prior art discloses a system in which, when an error occurs in a software evaluation processing, an error report mail is produced and transmitted to the e-mail address of a source administrator, the error report mail containing detailed data on the error and the source file identifier. Other prior art utilizes a process, not directed to software test, by which data needed for trouble analysis is acquired from history data on system operation and then the presence/absence of trouble is analyzed based on the acquired data.